


Shootouts and Sunsets

by Thelxiope



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Just For Kicks, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope
Summary: [This is based on a ‘Twitter prompt’ – a challenge to send some fanfic to a hacky, homophobic writing contest, in protest, honoring Coming Out Day.  The rules included "pointers" and “parameters." I quote:  “We are not interested in the following genres: stories with swearing or profanity, horrific deaths/torture/horror, romance in general, futuristic stories, sexual scenes, fantasy, Sci-Fi, LGBTQ – some have asked if they can use gay characters. It depends on the story and how it is written. The judges will make that determination.” Clearly it was this latter “genre” that pissed people off.  But because I am a good girl, I did try to incorporate some of the “pointers,” such as: “a beginning, a middle, and an end" - "include setting and conflict" - "stress a moral or point" - "your first line should open in the middle of an action scene" - "make your point very quickly" - "use imagery" - "concentrate on the climax and close with a punch" - "we are looking for emotional stories"  and finally: "in honor of our 10th anniversary, your story must include this sentence: ‘It’s been ten years since…’.”]





	Shootouts and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> [This is based on a ‘Twitter prompt’ – a challenge to send some fanfic to a hacky, homophobic writing contest, in protest, honoring Coming Out Day. The rules included "pointers" and “parameters." I quote: “We are not interested in the following genres: stories with swearing or profanity, horrific deaths/torture/horror, romance in general, futuristic stories, sexual scenes, fantasy, Sci-Fi, LGBTQ – some have asked if they can use gay characters. It depends on the story and how it is written. The judges will make that determination.” Clearly it was this latter “genre” that pissed people off. But because I am a good girl, I did try to incorporate some of the “pointers,” such as: “a beginning, a middle, and an end" - "include setting and conflict" - "stress a moral or point" - "your first line should open in the middle of an action scene" - "make your point very quickly" - "use imagery" - "concentrate on the climax and close with a punch" - "we are looking for emotional stories" and finally: "in honor of our 10th anniversary, your story must include this sentence: ‘It’s been ten years since…’.”]

Bullets whizzed by. 

Dark eyed Detective Maggie Sawyer stayed low behind the bulkhead between the building and the water. Several paces away Agent Alex Danvers also crouched, also weaponless. Their angry antagonist, as Maggie had come to think of him as they waited too long for backup, was intermittently shouting, swearing and shooting in their direction. Maggie had counted four shots so far. She said a prayer of thanks that the small beach was nearly deserted on this cool and cloudy September evening. A gull cried out. 

After a fresh stream of invective from the doorway of the rustic cabana, Danvers caught Maggie’s attention and motioned for her to advance. Maggie acknowledged, and staying low, moved to join Alex. 

“Any clue as to who this guy is?” Danvers whispered. 

“None,” Maggie answered, ignoring the shiver that the whisper elicited. “You’d think he was some sort of spook or alien the way he got the jump on us.” 

“Yeah, right,” Danvers huffed out, “like aliens exist.” 

Maggie smiled at the brave and talented agent beside her. They settled in, backs to the wall, occasionally craning to watch the shooter still skulking and muttering. She could feel Alex’s firm shoulder pressed against her side, their leather jackets both emitting warmth and something familiar. Even in dangerous circumstances, Maggie couldn’t keep her thoughts from drifting to Alex. She looked down at her boots and smiled again. As her gaze traveled up to the waves on the bay and pastels streaking the sky in the setting sun, a fifth shot rang out. 

“Stay focused, Sawyer. We might be here a while.” Alex’s voice was firm, but when Maggie looked over she saw soft eyes gazing back. 

“Would that be a bad thing?” Maggie quietly asked, and gestured. “I mean seriously, Danvers, look at this beautiful sunset.” 

“It’s not as beautiful as you.” Alex replied with a wink and reached out for Maggie’s hand pulling her closer. 

Maggie laughed and shook her head. “This is an action scene, Danvers, not a romance.” 

“It’s boring me. And we’re stuck here.” Alex’s lips were almost on Maggie’s. “And you’re irresistible. And I will never pass up an opportunity to kiss you, Maggie Sawyer.” 

They kissed, long and slow. Maggie felt a heady rush of happiness and warmth fill her from head to toe. “And I will never like kissing another woman as much as I like kissing you,” she murmured. 

Alex sat back suddenly and stared in surprise at Maggie. Maggie’s eyes opened wide, and then she started laughing, any thought of peril pushed away. 

…

“You got on my case for bringing romance, but now you’ve made it gay romance?” Alex dropped her arms to her sides then flailed them up again. “You know they’re going to stop reading now, and we haven’t even made it to 500 words! You haven’t even gotten to the part where you tell me ‘It’s been ten years since I first visited this beach’ and the whole emotional story that goes with it and why we should have our wedding here!” 

“I don’t care,” Maggie said, capturing Alex’s hands and drawing them to her chest. “I didn’t like trying to pretend that you were some studly federal agent that I’m swooning over.” 

Alex tilted her head and smirked, “I AM a studly federal agent that you’re swooning over.”

“A male agent. I didn’t like letting them assume you were a male agent.” Maggie released Alex’s hands and slid closer in the sand. She kissed her again, gathering up the hem of Alex’s shirt before slipping both hands beneath the fabric and up the smooth skin of her back. 

“Now what are you doing?” Alex breathed into Maggie’s ear. 

“Gay romance.” Maggie answered hotly against Alex’s throat. “No one’s watching. Or in this case, reading any more, so let’s enjoy each other and this beautiful secluded beach.” 

They paused for a beat, shrugged, smirked, and then started pawing at each other, fumbling with clothes, lips and hands moving everywhere. Maggie startled at Alex’s enthusiasm, but she should have known better. 

“Sexual scenes are definitely not allowed, Danvers!” She gasped. “And this is bad representation. They’re going to think that this is all we – oh, oh fuck – care about!” 

“No swearing or profanity, Sawyer.” 

“Oh my god, that feels so good… Please don’t stop.“

“I won’t, Babe.” With her free hand Alex grabbed a handful of Maggie’s hair at the base of her neck and purred into her ear. “You just concentrate on your climax and I’ll make my point very quickly.” 

Maggie gripped Alex’s arm harder as she came with a gasp and a shudder. Alex held her until her breath returned, and soon Maggie was laughing and complaining about sand in her pants. 

As Alex rose to her feet, smiling and straightening her clothes, she sensed something moving suddenly behind her in the twilight. She spun around to see that the angry antagonist had found them behind the wall and was approaching with malice. “Ugh. You’re still here?” she said with a sneer. “Piss off and take your homophobic bullshit with you.” She stepped forward in a decisive move and knocked him out with one punch. 

She turned to find Maggie fully composed and standing now behind her. “Nice one, Danvers. Let’s go home.”


End file.
